The Hero's Rebirth
by Evildarkness97
Summary: After Link's death he is reincarnated into the ninja world where he will encounter enemies New and old to find his way in his journey to find his own destiny
1. chapter 1

I don't own any copyright content (I.e standard disclaimer)

This story begins with a fierce battle between two beings. one a blond male wearing a green tunic over white tights with brown leather boots and golden gauntlets wielding a sword and blue metal shield his opponent is a large beast that looks like a humanoid boar with a lizard tail with red hair. the beast wields two blades as big as a average person.

who are these two the former is Link the hero of time savior of both Hyrule and Termina. fighting his worst enemy Ganon the corrupted demonic form of Gannondorf the king of the Guredo although link managed to defeat the dark lord before but at the time he only sealed him with the help of Zelda and the six sages but escaped with the help from a demon but not any simple demon but one link has fought before in Termina Majora whom fallen by the in the fight against the hero earlier now stands against each other in a final battle to determine the fate of Hyrule.

(line break)

(Castle town ruins)

" **Give up pathetic hero** "! yelled Ganon as he made another strike at his foe " **I might give you quick death like that weak princess and those pathetic sages".** he arrogantly boomed so assured in his victory despite the death of his ally Majora

"Never!" yelled Link as he dodged yet another slam of Ganon's blades knowing blocking in his fatigued state would be suicide he has been fighting for days fighting and killing Majora's and Ganon's minions. he knew he will die here against them but with his unyielding courage and incorruptible spirit he will take them down with him "just need one shot" Link thought to himself as if lady luck blessed himself that shot came from an opening in Ganon's defence when he over extended that slam Link with the last of his strength and magic trust the _Master sword_ through Ganon's chest through the ribs and piercing the demon's heart though not with a price as one the demons's wild swings lands a mortal blow against link sending him sailing through the fountain.

(line break)

Bleeding out the hero knows he is dying he unknowingly grasping the _Triforce_ thought to him self "so this is how die huh well it is fitting live by destiny die by destiny my only wish Is for another generation to never deal with someone like Ganon ever again." the dying hero not knowing he did not just changed the history of not only his world but of another as well

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 1 The meeting of demons

(unknown location)

"ugh my head "a male voice groaned to himself the bright light of the Sun shining into his eyes on instinct he raised his left hand to shield him from the Sun's rays ""what is, were am I " he questioned to himself slowly recovering his bearings as he stood up rubbed his eyes he then observed his surroundings knew he was in a unfamiliar forest "huh how did I get here" as if triggered by the question memories seem to rush to the surface.

(Hyrule castle three days ago)

 _Link was riding as fast as he can on his faithful steed Epona to Castle town the reason for such rush is because of the coronation of the new Queen Zelda was underway Link was unsure at first if he wanted to go mainly because of the awkward feelings he has about her after sealing Ganon and unsuccessful search for Navi on one hand he was mad at her for leaving him next to nothing on the hand he knew her heart was in the right place to give him a second childhood after everything he never held it against her oddly enough she unintentionally saved him by giving him the Orcrina of Time which help defeat Majora and save the land of Termina_ as he was about to enter the town square he felt a chill down his spine like he was being watched as he looked behind him there was only the empty field

(line break)

 **("Soon little hero I will have my revenge, and all will be reduced to nothing and in the end you beg for death")** a mad demonic voice said to its self ("master") a moblin spoke **("yes")** The demon spoke impatiently ("the ambush is ready on your signal master") the monster spoke **("good once the seal is broken storm the castle leave no survivors ")** as the figure turned he headed towards his goal _The Temple of Time._

(line break)

( Hyrule castle town outside the _Temple of Time_ )

The dark figure entered the temple knowing what he needed to do first he brought out a two small bottles of blood one from his enemy the other the princesses with this he can open the door to break the seal and unleash a being that will bring the hero to his limit where he can get his vengeance despite his weakened form (" **Worth it to escape that infernal mask ")** it said to itself casting a spell with the blood of the hero to open the door then after passing the there in the middle of the room stood the _Master Sword the blade of evil's bane_ from there the demon drew a magical circle around the entrance to the _Sacred realm_ the ritual mostly needed divine essence which the blood of Hylia's mortal reincarnation easily fits two roles in one the blood of the sealer and divine essence to trick the master sword (" **And now rise Lord of evil Ganon rise from your prision** ") A great flash filled the room was once the _Master Sword_ and its stand was replaced with The Demon Ganon

(line break)

 **("well this is interesting)"** spoke Ganon as he found himself no longer trapped in that white void now he finds himself in a vaguely familiar room and then it clicked he was in the Temple of Time he remembers this place is when he captured the princess before he was defeated by that blasted green clad hylian and the princess. there now seemed to be a hooded figure looking at him (" **so I assume you are the reason that I am free from the seal,now who are you")** Ganon spoke observing his potential enemy ( **" greetings my name is Majora the reason I released you is simple we both want revenge a the same person the green clad hylian leaving me in this weakened form and sealing you away ") spoke** the now named demon Majora ( **How did you break the seal not even I was able to break it ")** barked Ganon ( **"I did not break it I simply switch you with what kept you sealed in the first place there fore removing the one threat to our revenge ")** Majora spoke with sadistic glee soon the two beings came to a deal to join forces destroy the hero .


End file.
